This invention relates generally to improved air conditioning systems. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to an improved air conditioning system including means for controlling the air flow to the air conditioner blower.
In air conditioning systems, it is at times desirable to recirculate air from the system into the space to be cooled and back to the system over and over without adding any significant amount of outside or fresh air thereto. At other times, it is desirable to provide only fresh air into the system, and, at other times, it is desirable to be able to provide a mixture of recirculated air and fresh air.
Air conditioning systems previously constructed have, in window air conditioning units and automotive air conditioning systems, provided a manual control that could be utilized to provide air to the blower as described above. Such controls are not provided on remote air conditioning systems such as are used in buildings and the like where the air conditioning unit is not readily accessible to the user.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an air conditioning system or an attachment for air conditioning systems that includes a valve responsive to a sensed condition for providing fresh air, return air, or a mixture thereof to the air conditioning blower.